A Sad Night with a Better Morning
by FurryFeet
Summary: Frodo is remembering, but his friends are always there.


Frodo sat quietly by the fire, watching the orange red flame lap at the wood that Sam had fed it earlier.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam called from the pantry. Frodo answered with a flat 'Yes Sam'. But Sam did not answer, instead he appeared in the door to the large living room of Bag End. " Well sir, I was going to tell you that we are out of flour, but your tone of voice asked my presence." Frodo's eyes did not leave the fire. "I am fine Sam". Frodo said. Sam wouldn't let it rest. " I think I may know what you think of Frodo."  
  
Finally Frodo's eyes left the fire to look at Sam who was kneeling beside his chair, having crossed the room unnoticed. Frodo's eyes were affectionately challenging when they met Sam's. "Oh do you?" Though he tried to sound cheerful, his tone still held a dark sense. "I like to think I do." Answered Sam. " Your thinking about those lights sir, the ones in that bog, am I right?" Sam asked humbly. Frodo's eyes went back to the flame, quickly in hast to escape Sam's penetrating gaze. And closing them he answered. "Yes Sam" Then Sam took his hand. "Then why do you look at the flame?" Frodo forced his eyes open to look into the fire again, despite Sam's inquiry. " I don't know Sam, my mind is so troubled, I can't help but think of it, and the fire and…I don't want to…."  
  
"Then don't" Sam interrupted. But felt a little out of place stepping into his master's speech, but Frodo welcomed it.  
  
" Excuse me for knowing so much, but I believe that's why I'm here." Frodo was able to finally take his eyes away from the flame and dared to look into Sam's. " You are Sam, that is why we were put together." Sam smiled back at him. " It's late you are still not rested fully, why not go on to bed?" Frodo rose and with Sam's guiding hand walked to his room. Sam opened the door for him and began pulling Frodo's sheets down and bringing out his bedclothes. " Sam." Frodo said in an entertained voice.  
  
"Yes." Sam answered.  
  
" I'm not setting foot in that bed till your ready for your own, you take to much care of me."  
  
Sam stopped and closed the drawer.  
  
"If that's the way you would prefer…."  
  
"I do." Interrupted Frodo.  
  
Sam walked out of Frodo's room and returned in his pajamas.  
  
" Satisfied Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.  
  
" Yes and quite pleased as well, but since you didn't stay and help me you'll just have to stay and read to me until I'm asleep." Frodo said mocking a master's stern reproof.  
  
Sam snickered, but grabbed a book from Frodo's shelf and went to sit in the rocking chair next to Frodo's bed. Frodo rolled his eyes.  
  
"And you'll not sit in that drafty chair in those bed clothes. Hop in Sam."  
  
With that Frodo pulled back the comforter and allowed Sam a small portion of the side of the bed. After making sure Sam was warm and comfortable he spoke.  
  
" Now see how wonderful it is to have someone to look after you?"  
  
Sam now saw the point, Frodo wanted to repay in a very small way his much needed services. " Yes I see now." After Sam had understood Frodo took the book from him.  
  
"I think maybe I'll read to you Sam." Frodo said.  
  
Sam speechless, let Frodo take the book from him and Frodo began to read.  
  
During Frodo's reading, Sam would gasp and ask question and ask also if that is really the way to pronounce certain words and such.  
  
"I thought you could read quite thoroughly Sam?"  
  
"Oh, I can, but you read quite more eloquently that I. And some of those words and names have been in my memory very differently said.  
  
"To tell you the truth Sam, I really just pronounce and read like Bilbo did to me, I just guessed he was right." Frodo paused.  
  
"But isn't it the elvish that helps too?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes I suppose it does. Wouldn't you like to learn some of it Sam?"  
  
"Oh, no sir, I'd completely slaughter it."  
  
Frodo laughed. "I don't think you would do that horribly."  
  
"I don't think I could learn anything right now, I'm getting very sleepy now." Sam yawned. "Very well Sam we will go to sleep then. And I'd better wake to you here, I don't want to here any pots in the kitchen tomorrow. You need rest as much as I do."  
  
And so they went to sleep, quite happy in each other's company.  
  
The next morning Frodo was awakened by a pot, banging on the floor in the kitchen.  
  
"That Sam." He whispered exasperated. But then he felt warmth from the other side of the bed. His eyes opened wide and he jumped. "SAM!"  
  
Sam in turn squeaked and fell off the bed.  
  
"Frodo, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked frightened about what he might have done.  
  
"No, no, Sam, but someone is in the kitchen, I thought it was you." He whispered back.  
  
"Well it's not me." They both looked towards the door, hearing the noises again. This time though they also heard muffled voices. Sam got off the floor and picked up Frodo's walking stick and Sam leading they crept into the kitchen. But what they saw did not frighten them; it warmed their hearts. There covered in flour and eggs were Merry and Pippin, trying in vain to fix breakfast. Sam started laughing. " You two better stick to eating it not wearing it." And they all doubled over laughing.  
  
End  
  
I know it turned out kind of funny, maybe I'll write a humor.( 


End file.
